peelfandomcom-20200213-history
10 January 2002 (Radio Eins)
Show ; Name *Peel mit John Peel ; Station *Radio Eins ; YYYY-MM-DD *2002-01-10 ; Comments *Unusually this show does not appear in any of the tracklistings taken from the Radio Eins website, though cross-referring with the tracks played on Radio One and some comments point to the gap on the 10th January 2002 as being the likely source. *Peel recalls bringing Xol Dog 400 over to England to perform to a seated audience at the Royal Festival Hall: “He was wonderful. They were baffled really, I think.” The reference is to the Meltdown event curated by Peel in 1998. Christian Müller is now back as AntiZycle: “Keep going, mate, if you’re listening!” Tracklisting :("Hello again, this is Peel number 199 from Radio Eins".) *Advent: Sketch Ups (v/a album - Annex 4) Tresor *Hellacopters: A Motel Is Not A Home (v/a 12" - High Energy Rock N Roll) Sweet Nothing 12SN007 *Gaylads: Just One Kiss (7") Studio One FC 3096 *Heads: Dissonaut (album - Under Sided) Sweet Nothing SNLP 011 *Xuman & Daddy Bibson: Kay Jel Ma (v/a album - Africa Raps) Trikont TRIKONT US-294-1 *Chris C: A Drop Of The Hard Stuff (12") Pirate Wax PWX 001 *Isan: Bear Wear (un-issued EP - Unrequited Songs) *Mountaineers: Slender Hat (EP - Mountaineers) Deltasonic DLTCD2 *Boulder: The Power Of 1,000 Satanic Black Moons (v/a album - Ripping Christ) Shifty SH-03 / Outlaw Recordings OLR-005 *Bong-Ra: Vampire Youth (12" - Darkbreaks EP) Russian Roulette Recordings RRR06 *Alta May: We As In Us (album - We As In Us) Glased *Blueface: Reaction Technology (12" - Untitled) Blueface BLUEFACE 002 :("There are those who will say that James Carr was the greatest soul singer of all time. They could well be right.") *James Carr: I Don't Want To Be Hurt Anymore (album - You Got My Mind Messed Up) Kent CDKEND 211 *Hefner: Dark Hearted Discos (EP - The Hefner Brain) Too Pure PURE 125 CDS :(news) *Hoggboy: So Young (7") Sobriety SOB2 *Sonic & Silver: Bushwacka (12" - Generation Dub EP) Trouble On Vinyl TOV 47 *Herman Düne: Going To Everglades album - Switzerland Heritage) Prohibited PRO024 / Wagram 3071592 *Clinic: Welcome (album – Walking With Thee) Domino *I Am Robot And Proud: Sunday Afternoon Plans (album – The Catch) Catmobile *Reverend Benny Campbell: You Must Be Born Again *Coloma: The Difference Between Silver And Grey (album – Silverwear) Ware *Soggy Bottom Boys Feat. Dan Tyminski: I Am A Man Of Constant Sorrow (soundtrack album – O Brother, Where Art Thou?) Mercury :(JP: "One of the few films I saw last year actually.") *Anthony B: God Above Everything (7”) Brickwall *Six Part Seven: The Constant Variables (album – Silence Magnifies Sound) Troubleman Unlimited *AntiZycle: China (album – No Light) Formosan *Sylvain Chauveau: Doucement, Le Grain De Sa Peau (LP – Nocturne Impalpable) Les Disques du Soleil et de l’Acier *Sandy Nelson: Alexis *Dreadzone: Return Of The Dread (album – Sound) Rufflife File ;Name *John Peel (Nr. 199).MP3 * ;Length *1:52:16 ;Other *Many thanks to Peel Mailing List member Hans *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available * * http://www.------------ Category:2002 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Radio Eins